


Putting Hard-Boiled to the Test

by KamenRiderGirl



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Post-Series, Sex, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderGirl/pseuds/KamenRiderGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a quiet summer day, a beautiful woman comes into the Detective looking for Shotarou while Akiko is gone.</p>
<p>(100% smut that's trying to have a plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long-form Shotaro x Original Female Character smut from Shotaro’s perspective. The character has no name and no physical descriptors so you could put yourself in her shoes if you like the idea of dominating Shotaro. 
> 
> It takes place sometime after the show ends.

It was quiet summer afternoon in the Narumi Detective Agency. Shoutarou could hear the cicadas sing from the open window near his desk while he read The Long Goodbye, a cherished book from Boss. Ever since the Sonozaki Family disappeared, there was no need for the Kamen Rider to defend Futo. He often found himself sitting at his desk reading, waiting for people in need of a detective.

“Hey! Shoutarou! Are you even listening to me?” yelled Akiko while she stood with a suitcase and carry-on bag on the ground next to her. Shoutarou put his book down and sighed loudly, “yes, I heard you. You’ll be gone for a few days visiting your mom in Sendai.” Akiko pouted and stomped over to Shoutarou before smacking him in the head with her green slipper. “Ow!” He grunted while rubbing the spot he was attacked. “You better not cause any trouble while I’m gone!” threatened Akiko as she had the green slipper raised at him. “I know…it’s different without Philip…you know,” she said as she lowered her slipper, going quiet. “Just take care of yourself while I’m gone. Call me if you need anything,” she said before she grabbed her bags and headed out the door. Shoutarou sighed and placed a bookmark in his book. He reclined back in his chair and thought, “she hasn’t been the same since Philip disappeared.”

Only a few minutes had past before Shoutarou found himself feeling lonely. He stared at his typewriter and thought, “it’s been a long time since it was this quiet.” He reminisced about how lively the agency was only a few months ago. He started to miss Philip, but tried not to think about it. He distracted himself by wondering when he last interacted with a woman that wasn’t Akiko. “When will Santa-chan bring me a woman?” he said with a chuckle, trying to cheer himself up.

“Excuse me? Is this the Narumi Detective Agency?” Shoutarou looked up from his typewriter and saw a woman standing in the doorway. He quickly stood up and adjusted his tie, “yes, please come in.” Shoutarou felt flustered as he saw the woman walk into the office. She had long legs hidden by a tight black pencil skirt, a red button-up tucked into her skirt, and a black blazer. He stared at her with his mouth slightly agape for a moment, but quickly snapped himself into Hard-Boiled Detective mode to put on the charm. He cleared his throat, “how can I help you, sweetheart?” he said with a grin. “I’m looking for Detective Hidari Shoutarou. Is that you perhaps?” she asked with a smile on her face. He broke out of his Hard-Boiled mode and raised his eyebrows in surprise, “You’re looking for me?” he said pointing to himself. He was surprised a beautiful woman like her would be asking for him directly. She giggled softly and walked closer towards him before looking him up and down. “I was told the famous Kamen Rider of Futo worked here, but I didn’t know he would be so handsome,” she said leaning her face closer to his. Shoutarou turned red and stepped back to readjust his fedora. He tried to get back into Hard-Boiled mode, but felt too embarrassed from her compliment.

He watched as the woman proceeded to walk around the office, carefully looking over the place. She bent over slightly to examine the Healing Princess magazine he and Philip used to read. Shoutarou rubbed his chin; he was enjoying the view, but was curious to why she was here. She started walking towards the fedora collection hanging on the doorway and looked at the white fedora Boss used to wear. “Be careful with that one,” he said. She gently touched the crack in the hat, where the Boss was shot many years ago. After staring at the hat, she walked past Shoutarou and to his typewriter. As she walked past him, he felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. To him, this was usually a sign of a Dopant, but the sensation was different. He turned around and watched her run her fingers across the keys. She carefully sat in his chair and crossed her legs. “Detective-san, have you ever been with a woman before?” she asked bluntly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently still working on the other chapters, but at least this where it starts to get good ;)

“Ehhh?” he said with an expressive face of surprise. He quickly covered his mouth and turned red. He stuttered, “Well…I…um.” He was in shock by how bold the woman was, asking a question such as that. Suddenly, he felt very hot and readjusted his tie nervously while looking down. He heard the clicking of her heels coming closer to him and looked up to see her in front of him. She ran her index finger under his chin and brought herself closer to him. 

“Can I kiss you, Detective-san?” she said, looking at his lips before biting her own. Shoutarou felt paralyzed. His heart started beating as he felt the warmth from her body being so close to his. He gulped and without saying a word, he nodded. He always fantasized about his first kiss and how he would seduce the woman, but he never thought of this in his delusions. 

He closed his eyes and felt himself being drawn by the woman to her lips. Before he knew it, they kissed. “Her lips are soft,” he thought to himself while she pressed her body against his. His heart raced even faster and he felt an animalistic instinct come over him. They unlocked lips for a quick breath before Shoutarou grabbed her by the hips and brought her in for another kiss. Their tongues swirled passionately together as she let out soft moans between breaths.

They stopped kissing and she grabbed Shoutarou’s tie, leading him to the bed near his desk. He laid on the bed and she straddled him while unbuttoning her top. She threw her blazer and button-up on the ground next to them, revealing her lacy red bra covering her breasts. He felt his cock throb while gazing at her beautiful body. She carefully unbuttoned his vest and shirt while seductively looking at him. She looked down at his exposed body and stroked his smooth chest before pressing her hand onto his abs. She bit her lip in excitement of seeing his body.

A quiet moan slipped out of Shoutarou as she began kissing his chest and working her way down. She proceeded to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants. She giggled as she saw his boxers covered all over with little illustrated Futo-kuns. He turned bright red and looked away from her. “Don’t…don’t make fun of me!” he said. “Don’t worry, Detective-san. It will be our little secret,” she said, running her fingers down his chest and winking before putting her index finger over her lips.


End file.
